


Clothes Off

by The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Duolingo - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Duolingo, Gen, Languages, being naked, victor's introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: I was learning Japanese on Duolingo and the last lesson of the 'Clothes' skill suddenly explained a lot about the way Victor announced himself as Yuuri's trainer...





	Clothes Off

"I take off my clothes in the summer."

"I take off my clothes in the winter."

 

 _Hmm_ , Victor thought as he looked down at his phone screen. He had been rushing through the Japanese tree on Duolingo, and made it all the way down to the 'Clothes' skill on the plane. Knowing some basics of the language was bound to make his stay in Japan more comfortable.

And from his earlier experience with the app, he knew there was a lot to learn from the sentences it made him translate. Tips about the culture, or in some cases, like the Danish tree, indications of the general silliness of the people. (In a good way. He loved that tree, with its clever bears and ninja penguins.)

So this had to mean that the Japanese really did take off their clothes all the time. He'd better try to fit in. Make a good impression right away.

 

When Yuuri finally found him in the onsen, it was a great disappointment to see him fully dressed.


End file.
